conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikutsaren
Classification and Dialects The Riküçreb language is the last remaining member of the Asermian language family. There are 3 extinct main dialects of the Asermian family; Rakuietrab, Rakjiehrab, and Rakwiktrab. Of these, Rakwiktrab had 3 sub-dialects. Rakuietrab Rakuietrab was the original language of the Asermian family. It was created out of a substitution cipher and an alphabet based on the Immajer Simlish Alphabet. Initially, it used the original Immajer Simlish script, with the addition of lowercase letters created separately by Netwafekzră Vrokă, the creator of the Asermian language family. In an attempt to create a cursive variant, Vrokă found an appealing style of lettering, so he abandoned the original script and created what would eventually become the Old Rikuchreb script. ''Late Transitional Rakuietrab *'' Late Transitional Rakuietrab is a possible version of Rakuietrab that shares many aspects with Early Rakwiktrab. It is unofficial and is still under investigation. Early Rakwiktrab Old Rakwiktrab was merely Rakuietrab, except this time it had a newer substitution cipher where no letter occurred twice or corresponding to its mirror (such as H becoming H, or A and L both becoming R). Old Rakwiktrab had no verb conjugation system or definite grammatical structure. Transitional Rakwiktrab Transitional Rakwiktrab was a variety of different revisions to Old Rakwiktrab. Transitional Rakwiktrab was more of a time period than a sub-dialect, and it saw the addition of the original “TVZ” verb conjugation system (which was replaced later in the same period by the “NTK” system and then the later “NVK” system), the implementation of the modern two-class alphabet, and the complete overhaul of the Rakwiktrab syllabary. This transition also saw the foundations of the modern grammatical structure of Rikuchreb take form, especially regarding the establishment of the “apostrophe rule”. Rakjiehrab Rakjiehrab, formerly called Dezisabek Rakwiktrab, was a relatively unused dialect of the Asermian language family. It was created in October of 2013, while Vrokă was still attempting to memorise his own language. He found himself without the sheet that allowed him to translate his words into Rakwiktrab. In response, he reconstructed the cipher as best he could using words he remembered in Rakwiktrab. However, this cipher was not exact, and upon realising this, Vrokă named it Faouarese Asermian. This name was later changed to Dezisabek Rakwiktrab, and then finally to Rakjiehrab. The Rakjiehrab Alphabet was very small compared to the Rakwiktrab alphabet at that time, just 30 or so letters. It was originally intended for scientific use, then for residents of Dezisab, then for scientific use again. It was never used for any of those purposes though, aside from a vague sheet of paper outlining the structure of DNA. Rakjiehrab never expanded as Rakwiktrab did during the transition, and even by then, it had faded into disuse. Late Rakwiktrab Late Rakwiktrab was a result of the Transition Period, and possessed a nearly modern alphabet. It also used the Later “NVK” system, at least to the extent of the present and preterit tenses. It was from Late Rakwiktrab that Rikuchreb would come to be. Early Rikuchreb Early Rikuchreb was created in late December of 2014. Its major difference from Rakwiktrab was that it now used a complicated translation system that restructured the spelling of certain words, and no longer used a cipher to create new words. However, many words were unchanged between the two languages, especially ones used commonly. Expanded Rikuchreb Expanded Rikuchreb is the most recent variant of Rikuchreb. It is currently in use and constantly being tweaked. Expanded Rikuchreb sees the addition of 4 new persons in the conjugation scheme, and a complete overhaul of the Rikuchreb Script. Expanded Rikuchreb is unique in that it now has a definite grammatical structure and a finalised verb conjugation system. Expanded Rikuchreb also sees the addition of a new grammatical concept not seen in any other language or conlang; the Juiscal Mood. In addition, another concept, one which is actually used in certain languages, is the Hortative Mood. It can be combined with the Juiscal Mood to create the Juiscal-Hortative Mood. Information on these new concepts can be found elsewhere on this page. * Still under study and remains unofficial. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns are the base unit of Riküçreb grammar. Various suffixes and prefixes are added onto the noun to form various different words. When forming count nouns from mass nouns, ''-z'' is added to the end of the mass noun. If the mass noun ends in another consonant, the appropriate vowel is placed between said consonant and the z. Pronouns Personal Pronouns Riküçreb has standalone pronouns. Unlike in other languages, there is no distinction between subject and object pronouns. Instead, they occur in either case. However, similar to the Direct and Indirect persons in Riküçreb verbs, personal pronouns are also split into Direct and Indirect variants. The Personal Pronouns used in Riküçreb are listed below. *The indirect 1st plural personal pronoun, çaz, is used to refer to "each one of us" as opposed to "all of us collectively". *The indirect 2nd plural personal pronoun, baz, is used to refer to "each one of you" as opposed to "all of you collectively". Adjectives Adjectives are formed by adding the suffix ''-nav'' to the end of a noun. When conjugating into the degrees of comparison, the adjectival suffix is shortened to ''-n'', thus forming the adjectival root. The comparative suffix is then placed onto the end of the adjectival root. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by adding the suffix ''-gev'' to the end of a noun. When conjugating into the degrees of comparison, the adverbial suffix is shortened to ''-g'', thus forming the adverbial root. The comparative suffix is then placed onto the end of the adverbial root. Degrees of Comparison The Riküçreb language uses 6 Degrees of Comparison, as opposed to the 2 used in English. The prefixes that are added onto the adjectival or adverbial root when using the Degrees of Comparison are listed in the chart below. Explanations of each unique form are listed below. #The Contrary is the opposite of the Comparative, and is used to represent the shortage of something or the lack of a certain quality. #The Proclivitive is the opposite of the Superlative, and is used to represent the complete absence of a thing or quality. #The Hyperlative and the Inferlative refer to the absolute most or least amount of something possible, respectively (ex. "The best possible thing" "Ĕ yasün'ezlügø''' eþbÿ"). These forms can also be used in exaggerations (ex. "The best day ever!" ''"Ĕ yasün'ezlügø''' nàrv!"). Adverbs of Comparison The ''Adverbs of Comparison correspond to "so" and "not so much" or "very" and "not as" in the English language. They are, respectively, ezün and ezonen. Quantity When referring to a specific number of something (ex. "I have more"), the adjective Enav and its comparisons are used. (ex. "I have more." "Drefõn ''en'ezlü''."). Verbs Verbs are formed by adding the infinitive ''-rÿ to the end of a noun, if there is a corresponding noun. Verbs are conjugated into the following conjugation table. Direct and Indirect Persons In the Riküçreb language, the singular 3rd person, the plural 1st person, the plural 2nd person, and the plural 3rd person, all have direct and indirect variants. The Direct Singular 3rd person is used in the following cases: # In the present indicative when addressing a 2nd party and referring to a 3rd party that is present (ex."He was not speaking to you." ''"Ba oḥ''' trõgiĵwo re vaz."). # In any tense when referring to an absent 3rd party verb that affects a non-absent 3rd party personal pronoun. (ex. "They (Those things) cause them (these people) to (verb)..." ''"Kredüse'f''' l'az...") The Indirect Plural 1st person is used in the following cases: # In any tense when addressing a 2nd person and referring to a group that you are a part of but whose other members are absent. # In any tense when relaying a message to a 3rd party that is absent at the time but will be present at a time that you and your group are absent. In this case, the absent 3rd party is referred to in the direct plural 2nd person. (ex. "We are sorry that we were not able to attend, but we have brought to you this gift." ''"Oš''' kalanav nedas ba o'š'''a èrbänav rektãke'rÿ, ozä do'š''' o'yatbaĵwa es 'l'az edo iji'yi'regez.") Perfect The perfect is created by conjugating ''Do'rÿ and adding that before the past participle of the verb in question. Do'rÿ is conjugated into the Past Indicative to form the Present Perfect, Present Indicative to form the Pluperfect, Future Indicative to form the Future Perfect, and the Conditional to form the Conditional Perfect. Continuous The continuous is created by conjugating O'rÿ and adding that before the gerund of the verb in question. O'rÿ follows the same conjugation procedure as Do'rÿ follows when conjugated into the Perfect. However, O'rÿ is only conjugated into the Indicative, and therefore the Continuous only has 3 tenses. Subjunctive The Riküçreb language does not possess a Subjunctive mood. Instead, the Imperative Mood is used in its place. Juiscal The Juiscal Voice is a grammatical concept unique to the Riküçreb language. Its name is derived from Wisk, the Riküçreb word for sexual intercourse. The Juiscal Voice is used to induce or imply sexual arousal to whoever is being spoken to. The Juiscal Voice consists of two parts: the prefix and the additive. The prefix is added to the end of the verb being conjugated, and reflects the person who is being spoken to. The additive is added to the end of the subject clause as a separate word. The additive reflects the person who is speaking. The prefix and additive are virtually identical, and are listed below. * nen * vin * ken * sen * lin * men Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages